Secret
by Jeh Himura
Summary: O segredo entre eles era maior do que qualquer um poderia imaginar, mas eles jamais contariam à alguém. [HxK] [Oneshot] Não é yaoi. PRESENTE PRA SAYUZINHA


Fic para a Sayuzinha, espero que você goste meu pudim -

Minha primeira fic de Ouran, eu sei que MUITA gente vai me matar quando ler e talvez não entenda os motivos deles, mas, espero que gostem. A parte em itálico são os pensantos do Kaoru.

* * *

_"Não fomos nós que escolhemos essa vida, foi ela quem nos escolheu. Sabemos que somos um só, sempre soubemos, mas nunca imaginamos que seríamos obrigados a viver uma mentira. Eu tenho um segredo, o maior segredo da minha vida, mas ninguém pode saber, ninguém jamais poderá saber, porque eles não entenderiam"._

Kaoru velava o sono do irmão, o vento entrou pela janela que estava aberta e balançou seus cabelos ruivos, sorriu ao ver Hikaru se encolhendo de frio, levantou e puxou a cortina. Mesmo com o frio que fazia, o sol ainda era forte e Kaoru sabia que aquela claridade acordaria o irmão, cobriu-o, ele rolou um pouco na cama e abriu de leve os olhos.

– Kaoru? – disse sonolento.

– Eu estou aqui. – respondeu calmamente para mostrar pro irmão que estava por perto.

Hikaru piscou os olhos algumas vezes até conseguir ver a situação claramente, pulou da cama com os orbes âmbares abertos de forma assustada.

– O que faz usando essas roupas? – disse Hikaru.

– Eu fico tão ruim assim? – respondeu com os olhos cheios de lágrima, em seu típico show teatral.

– Não é isso! – retrucou. – Mas e se alguém...

– Não se preocupe. – sorriu Kaoru – Hoje é feriado, só estamos nós dois em casa.

– Você sabe que em todo feriado o Tamaki vem para cá nos arrastar para algum lugar e depois nos faz acordar o Kyouya! – retrucou.

Kaoru suspirou, ele tinha razão. Levantou-se e seu vestido azul rodopiou, foi como se aquele movimento leve do vestido hipnotizasse Hikaru, ele segurou aquele braço fino à sua frente, Kaoru voltou-se para o irmão com a expressão curiosa.

– Você sabe que eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim, não sabe?

– Mas elas são. – respondeu Kaoru antes de sair do quarto.

Hikaru afundou-se entre os inúmeros travesseiros daquela cama de casal, olhou para o teto como se ali naquela imensidão branca ele fosse encontrar as respostas para seus problemas.

_"Você acha justo o que a vida fez conosco, Hikaru? Nos fazer irmãos? Eu poderia amar qualquer pessoa no mundo, mas eu não consigo enxerga-las, você sempre está em primeiro lugar, você sempre veio antes até de mim. Eu vivo essa mentira não por mim, mas por nós, porque eu sei que é a única coisa que eu posso fazer. Nós tivemos que criar esses personagens para que ninguém jamais nos descobrisse, escondemos atrás dos nossos sorrisos essa dor, atrás das brincadeiras o medo, atrás dos abraços fraternais um desejo. Sim, um desejo que nos torna sujos"._

Kaoru tirou o leve vestido que usava sem sequer se olhar no espelho, olhou para a roupa jogada em cima da cadeira e resmungou algo, se trocou rapidamente, queria voltar para perto do irmão, eles estavam sozinhos afinal de contas, mas antes que pudesse terminar de abotoar a blusa, Hikaru já estava em pé ao seu lado.

– Deixa que eu te ajude. – disse já tirando as mãos de Kaoru da blusa.

– Você não deveria fazer isso comigo.

– Isso o que? Somos apenas irmãos muito unidos se ajudando.

Kaoru tirou as mãos do irmão de si, como ele poderia ser tão insensível?

– Não, não somos.

– Desculpe, Kaoru, você ainda me ama? – disse Hikaru.

– Você sabe que sim! – respondeu Kaoru.

– Eu também te amo, muito, pra sempre. – disse aflito.

Hikaru puxou Kaoru para si.

– Porque tinha que ser assim? Eu não quero que você se esconda mais...

– Eu não me importo, Hikaru, eu não me importo nem um pouco, desde que você esteja do meu lado.

– Não é justo que você seja minha irmã e tenha de passar por tudo isso.

"_Você não deveria falar isso, nós juramos que nunca mais tocaríamos nesse assunto, eu seria seu irmão, estar ao seu lado me bastaria, eu me esconderia atrás desse disfarce pra sempre. As pessoas não falariam sobre irmãos gêmeos sempre juntos, assim nós poderíamos nos abraçar e dizer o quanto nos amávamos em público e jamais nos julgariam. Eu jurei que não deixaria que nos julgassem e se fosse preciso me esconder atrás de um amor fraternal doentio eu o faria. Então, não precisa tocar nesse assunto, está bom para mim. Assim está bom"._

– Eu não sou mais sua irmã, Hikaru.

– Você nunca foi, Kaoru, você não é minha irmã. Você é minha alma gêmea, você é a minha metade, você é minha amante.

Kaoru enlaçou o pescoço do irmão e puxou para si, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Seus lábios se grudaram, mas toda delicadeza que poderia existir naquele toque deles deixou de existir quando Hikaru puxou Kaoru pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, o garoto empurrou a irmã até a parede e beijou seu pescoço.

– Eu te amo. – disse Kaoru.

– Hikaru se afastou e encarou os olhos da irmã.

– Hoje, só por hoje, eu posso quebrar a promessa de sermos apenas irmãos?

– Eu nunca poderia ser só "seu irmão", Hikaru. – respondeu.

– Desculpe pelo o que estou prestes a fazer...

_"Deus, nós cometemos um pecado, mas não nos recrimine, não estamos errados. Você quem nos deu esse sangue e esses rostos iguais, foi você quem nos colocou nesses corpos sabendo o que iria acontecer. Nos perdoe, mas apenas por hoje vou deixar que as coisas sejam como eu quero, apenas hoje vou me entregar à esse desejo que causa repulsa nas pessoas. Amanhã eu volto para minha mentira, amanhã eu volto à ser o irmão. Mas enquanto o amanhã não chega, feche seus olhos, não quero que assista esse amor proibido."_

* * *

Eu sei e disse lá no começo, talvez não faça sentido a escolha deles, mas eu queria fazer uma fic diferente, como minha amiga disse a maioria das fics com os gêmeos são ou yaoi ou o Hikaru com dor de cotovelo porque perdeu o Kaoru pra Haruhi. Eu sei que viajei e que eles já apareceram de sunga no anime, mas abstraiam isso e sejam felizes 8D

Sayu, minha flor, desculpe destruir seus gêmeos queridos nessa fic porca, juro que a próxima eu faço uma melhor! Amo você, espero que goste ..


End file.
